Outlast: The Asylum
by KamuNoRaijin7
Summary: Conoce a Red ketchum y Ash Ketchum, dos cientificos galardonados que en secreto son investigadores privados. Un día fatídico, un hombre los contrata para ayudarlo a derribar a una gran empresa que está cometiendo crímenes contra la humanidad: Murkoff Corporation. Red K. se infiltra en Mount Massive Asylum y pierde la comunicación. Ahora Ash deberá ir ahí y rescatar a su hermano.


_**Bueno, después de años de inactividad, vuelvo para presentarles un nuevo proyecto.**_

 _ **Sinceramente no sé que decirles después de tanto tiempo, sólo disculparme. Recién este año entré a la U y no está siendo fácil para mí adaptarme, además de que tengo varios problemas familiares.**_

 ** _Lo bueno del paso del tiempo es que ahora escribo mucho mejor que antes, seguramente podrán apreciar la diferencia con respecto a mi otra historia, la cual como tal no la he abandonado; todavía tengo los guiones que hice en esos tiempos._**

 _ **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**_

 _ **Outlast: The Asylum.**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Todo aquel que cruce esta puerta deberá abandonar toda esperanza.**_

Sea la vida una sombra de la misma muerte. La luz está a la espera de ser cubierta por la densa oscuridad que le impide propagarse a través del cosmos.  
Donde el fuerte manda, el débil obedece, y el débil es sumiso; pero más sumiso es por el pensamiento de ser débil que por su propia debilidad.

Todo parece tan sombrío en una noche de penumbras en la ciudad de Washington D.C. Hogar de un hombre que pensaba estar en el infierno, cuando ni siquiera había llegado a sus puertas.

Ash Ketchum, Doctorado en física teórica, graduado de la universidad de Harvard, líder del grupo de investigación que más había hecho aportes a la ciencia en los últimos años. Sin embargo, Ash era de esos cuya mente no podía mantenerse calmada, así que aprovechando que desde joven se había entrenado físicamente; su capacidad deductiva y su gusto por resolver acertijos, Él decidió que en sus tiempos libres sería investigador privado, haciendo dúo con su hermano mayor: Red Ketchum.

Red Ketchum es un galardonado Doctor en matemáticas y con una maestría en Ingeniería de sistemas. Al igual que su hermano, por su mente inquieta decidió trabajar como investigador privado.

Red y Ash con el tiempo se hicieron de un nombre en los barrios bajos, pues resolvían casos muy difíciles en tiempo record. Además de sus habilidades mentales, ambos hermanos contaban con un entrenamiento físico excepcional pues su padre: Lance Ketchum, es un agente de la división especial del FBI, quien al ser consciente de los peligros que tenía su familia decidió entrenar a sus hijos desde muy jóvenes.

 _24 de abril, año 2014. 9:30 P.M._

Ash y Red se encontraban en su despacho después de un día productivo en su grupo de investigación. Ambos se especializaban en el estudio de la teoría de cuerdas y súper cuerdas.

Sin anterior advertencia tocaron la puerta.

"Pase." El menor de los hermanos dio el permiso.

La puerta se abrió y se dejó ver un hombre casi en su totalidad cubierto. Traía una gabardina larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y boca, y una capucha cubriendo gran parte de su rostro.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron rígidos, ya tenían un sexto sentido para sentir el peligro.

Sin embargo, aquel peligro nunca llegó.

"¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?". Habló Red, mirando al hombre quien además traía un portafolio colgando de su mano derecha.

"Buenas noches, Dr. Ash, Dr. Red. Mi venida aquí es obvia. Soy su nuevo potencial cliente". Avisó el hombre con voz lúgubre.

"Está bien, si quiere contratar nuestros servicios, deberá decirnos su nombre y alguna identificación". Pidió Red calmadamente.

El hombre lo miró en silencio por unos segundos.

"Hace alarde de su apodo, Dr. Red, puedo ver por qué lo llaman _Los Ojos de la Muerte Roja_ ". Admitió el hombre, pues los ojos de Red, de un peculiar color rojo, razón de su nombre, lo miraban hasta parecer atravesar el fondo de su ser.

"Entonces, ¿nos dará alguna identificación o si quiera su nombre para empezar?". Preguntó Ash sin ningún tapujo y al grano. Ash poseía unos normales ojos color café no demasiado claro ni tampoco demasiado oscuro. No obstante, esto no lo reprimía a la hora de dar miradas que harían llorar a un militar.

"Veo que usted va al grano, Dr. Ash. Pero mi nombre no tiene importancia y no puedo dar ninguna identificación pues me comprometería". Explicó el hombre con sinceridad.

"Lo siento, no prestamos nuestros servicios a criminales". Dijo de repente Red, haciendo una deducción rápida.

"No le falta a usted razón al tacharme de criminal, pero, las cosas malas que hace un hombre pueden ser la salvación de otros hombres." Recitó el hombre casi poéticamente.

"Entenderá que en nuestra experiencia no es la primera vez que escuchamos a un criminal decir ese tipo de cosas, que si bien tan lejos de la verdad no están, carecen de sentido cuando se usan para tratar de tapar actos delictivos". Esta vez fue el hermano menor de cabello azabache.

"Entiendo su punto, Dr. Ash. Pero he de decir que aquellos hombres a los que infringí se lo merecían". Se justificó el hombre.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntó Red con simpleza.

"Porque esos hombres trataron como demonios a simples mortales, cuando ellos mismos eran el diablo en la tierra". El hombre habló con solemnidad y un toque de tristeza captada por los hermanos, quienes tenían curiosidad acerca de lo que esté hombre era.

"Está bien, haremos una excepción y le dejaremos explicar su caso. Luego decidiremos". Red expresó su oferta, y el hombre ni corto ni perezoso se acercó a la mesa de los hermanos y puso su portafolios ahí; abriéndolo y dejando a la luz varios papeles, notas y demás documentos.

"Están por ver el infierno, Doctores." Dijo el hombre, casi burlesco.  
"Explica". Dijeron ambos hermanos.

El hombre se centró y empezó a contar la oda de terror que había en los papeles.

" Conocerán a Murkoff Corporation, una empresa privada que es conocida por sus actos de caridad e investigación científica en el campo de la medicina. Murkoff data de pocos años después de la segunda guerra mundial, fundada por el Dr. Wernicke. Aunque probablemente ustedes ya sepan eso. Lo que no saben es que Murkoff es un engaño y una falta de respeto a la vida misma. Murkoff está liderada por putos locos Neo-nazis que siguen con los delirios de la raza aria. Han sabido esconder sus huellas hasta el día de hoy, pues ninguna autoridad ha podido descubrir y derrocar los experimentos inhumanos que Murkoff hace con personas. Sí, Murkoff experimenta con personas contra su voluntad; enfermos terminales, enfermos mentales, pueblerinos, vagabundos y gente que tenga intención de llevarles la contraria. Pueden verificar los documentos. Si nos basamos sólo en la lógica, podemos llegar a la fácil conclusión de que Murkoff es culpable. Mis notas no tienen huecos; todos los nexos están perfectamente unidos. El único problema es la falta de evidencia que respalde mis afirmaciones, y para eso he venido ante ustedes, Doctores…". El hombre hizo una pausa; se notó la rabia en su voz que iba en aumento a medida que hablaba.

Ash y Red estaban sorprendidos por decir poco. A priori este hombre estaba loco, y de hecho es una opción, pero ambos hermanos saben manejar criterio y analizar. Este hombre estaba convencido de que era verdad lo que decía. 

Ash y Red se dispusieron a leer todas las notas mientras el hombre se sentaba y disfrutaba de una taza de café que los hermanos le atendieron. Para las 10:30 P.M. Los hermanos habían terminado de leer. Posteriormente pidieron al hombre, cuyo nombre aún no sabían, que se retirara y que volviera mañana a la misma hora para decirle su decisión.

Durante el resto de la noche, Ash Y Red revisaron y discutieron detalladamente las pruebas que había presentado aquel hombre. En caso de todo esto ser verdad sería el epitome de lo mediático; Murkoff era conocida en toda américa y parte de Europa.

 _25 de abril, 2014. 9:30 p.m._

"Antes de decirle qué decisión tomamos, sería conveniente que tan siquiera nos diese su nombre. Hemos sido muy cordiales y esperamos reciprocidad de su parte". Casi exigió Ash mirando al hombre que seguía con las mismas vestimentas.

El hombre vaciló un poco, para luego suspirar.

"Mi nombre es Paul, Paul Peacok". Declaró por fin el ahora conocido Paul.

"Está señor Peacok. Déjeme hacerle una pregunta, usted era uno de esos "Variantes", ¿no?". Más que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte del Ojirrojo.

Paul se sorprendió un poco, pues nunca mencionó nada que pudiera hacerles pensar eso.

"¿Cómo lo sabemos? Fácil, en sus notas, cuando explica algunos procesos de experimentos habla en primera persona en varias oraciones. Además de que describe las sensaciones, por ende, no sólo los vio desarrollarse". Una deducción simple, sólo prestando atención a la forma de escribir Red se dio cuenta del pasado de Peacok.

Paul los miró por varios segundos, para luego, sin previo aviso, levantarse su capucha y quitarse la bufanda de su cara. Lo que vieron los hermanos nunca lo iban a olvidar.

Paul tenía mechones de cabello morado, ojos grises; su piel estaba quemada y llena de cicatrices; tanto así que en su mejilla derecha se podían ver los huesos debajo de su piel.

"Me hicieron esto, y no fue lo peor que me han hecho; no es lo peor que le han hecho a alguien."

Los hermanos tomaron aquella confianza como motivación, y decidieron cerrar el acuerdo. Aún no confiaban del todo, pero había un olor a azufre en todo esto.

 _2 de julio, 2014._

Poco más de dos meses habían pasado desde que Paul P. llegó a su despacho. Desde ese entonces sólo lo habían visto dos veces.

Los hermanos estuvieron en labores de investigación. Lograron verificar ciertos datos que PP les había proporcionado, como las ubicaciones de los centros donde Murkoff hacia sus locuras. Se dieron cuenta que no lograrían nada desde afuera, así que, haciendo gala de sus carreras científicas, consiguieron que Red fuese aceptado en Murkoff como un programador que Murkoff necesitaba urgentemente. Con su doctorado en matemáticas, su maestría en sistemas y su exitosa carrera no le fue muy difícil entrar. Red y Ash siempre supieron ocultar sus vidas como investigadores, así que no hubo problemas de sospechas de Murkoff.

El plan era que Red alcanzará niveles de seguridad altos para poder acceder a los laboratorios principales y darse cuenta de la verdad.

 _7 de octubre, 2014._

No muchos meses después Red ya había conseguido el ascenso. Se comunicó con Ash para decirle mediante claves en palabras que en dos días le enviaría un correo dándole sus impresiones. Si Murkoff llegó a escuchar la conversación, sólo habrá parecido la plática de alguien diciéndole a su hermano que se había ganado un ascenso. 

_10 de octubre, 2014._

 _"Nunca esperé encontrarme con esto. Leyendo los informes me daba la idea, pero definitivamente es diferente verlo; y más sufrimiento me causa saber que de alguna forma ayudé con esto los últimos meses.  
Las cosas que pasan aquí son tal y como se describían: un infierno.  
Ahora tengo que recolectar evidencia. No quiero que pienses que me estoy echando atrás, pero las cosas son complicadas. En los últimos meses he conocido y recolectado información de los altos ejecutivos de la empresa. Son hijos de putas influyentes, inteligentes y persuasivos. Tengo que tener cuidado de que no me pillen. Voy a llevar a cabo la infiltración mañana.  
Si no sabes nada de mí en 24 horas, dame por muerto. Ni se te ocurra venir por mí. Para tus pasos, cierra toda la investigación hasta nuevo aviso. Si no lo logro, dile a Leaf y mi hija que las amo._

 _Cuidate._

 _Red K._

 _"_

Ash leyó una y otra vez el correo encriptado de su negó a creerlo primero, pero luego entró en razón; Red no era de los que mentían y rara vez sentía miedo. En ese correo sentía miedo. Paul P. tenía razón. Únicamente esperó que su hermano pudiese contactarlo.

 _12 de octubre, 2014._

Dos días y ni rastro de su hermano. Quizo llamar y preguntar por Él pero sabía que sería perjudicial.

Si bien aquí es donde seguiría las ordenes de su hermano, pero recordó a su cuñada: Leaf, y a su sobrina: Crystal. Estarían devastadas.  
Miro a su propia esposa e hijo: Serena y Gold Ketchum. Sabía que, si los casos fuesen al revés, su hermano iría en su búsqueda, por ser su hermano y porque odiaría ver a su cuñada y a su sobrino sufrir. Lo mismo tenía que hacer Él.

A la mañana siguiente le dijo a Serena y a su Hijo que tenía que hacer un viaje de investigación de campo a Suiza, y que a donde iba no hay cobertura, por lo que no iba a estar en contacto hasta que volviera al aeropuerto para volver a casa.

Con la sensación de culpa de mentirle a sus seres más preciados, fue a su despacho y allí se cambió. Se puso su traje de combate, el cual fue regalado por su padre ( **AN: es exactamente el mismo que usa Leon S. Kennedy en residente vil 4, con la chaqueta marrón** ). Armado con una pistola con silenciador, un mini revolver de emergencia en su bota derecha, un ninjato oculto y varias navajas suizas también ocultas, además de una cámara filmadora la cual usará para recaudar evidencia.

Ash partió, compró un Jeep rojo pues si iba en avión lo joderían por las armas. Y siguió su camino hasta llegar a Mount Massive, donde estaba su hermano y toda la mierda de Murkoff. 

_17 de octubre, 2014. Mount Massive._

Había llegado por fin. Veía al imponente edificio alguna vez abandonado. El asilo era inmenso, eso lo sabía, por eso estudio las instalaciones durante el camino (exceptuando las que Él sabía que no figuraban en los planos accesibles).

Finalmente llegó, el portón principal estaba abierto de par en par. De primeras notó que todo se sentía muy abandonado, sin movimiento, y para su gran sorpresa había otro Jeep estacionado al lado de la caseta del guardia. Aparcó su Jeep e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la caseta del guardia.

Bajó de su coche y verificó que nada le faltaba. Estaba armado hasta los dientes, literalmente. 

Se acercó al Jeep rojo, abrió la puerta y revisó adentro. Encontró una identificación: "Miles Upshur, periodista". Genial, la prensa.

"Algo me dice que voy a tener que sacar a este tonto también". Dijo Ash con cansancio.

Se acercó al portón que ya daba al jardín principal. Apenas cruzó, sintió un escalofrío pasar por todo su ser. Vio a lo lejos caravanas militares, seguramente de la división táctica de Murkoff. 

Cuando entró no pudo evitar recordar aquella frase del infierno de dante:

" _Todo aquel que cruce esta puerta deberá abandonar toda esperanza."_ Susurró Ash mirando el asilo.

Con la determinación de encontrar a su hermano y joder de una vez por todas a Murkoff, Ash se adentró a las profundidades del infierno entre 4 paredes. 


End file.
